


Dzień po

by Filigranka



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, comment-fic, durniutkie, jakby to ujął dział marketingu: zainspirowane sztuką
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack się budzi po hucznej imprezie. I odkrywa przerażające, typowo poimprezowe fakty. Zainspirowane cudownym, humorystycznym fanartem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AletheiaFelinea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834720) by [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/pseuds/invisible_cities)



> Rzecz zainspirowana przez tę oto cudowną humoreskę: http://bormoglot.deviantart.com/art/Captain-Jack-Sparrow-369692912  
> O której dowiedziałam się z nie mniej cudownych cotygodniowych polecajek, które wybiera - również absolutnie cudowna - aletheiafelinea.

Poprzedni dzień nie należał do najbardziej beztroskich w życiu Jacka. Nie należał do najgorszych czy zapracowanych, co to, to nie – żadnych nieumarłych piratów, żadnych przeklętych artefaktów, żadnych dusz potępionych czy potężnych bóstw ścigających po siedmiu morzach. Tylko zwykły napad, nawet udany. Bardzo udany. Co oznaczało celebrację, ta z kolei rum. Siedem mórz rumu. I kobiety.  
      Kapitan Sparrow nie był nawet pewien, który z wiernych marynarzy zaciągnął go w końcu do... Jack zatrzymał myśl w połowie. Przytargał do łóżka. Tak, tak lepiej, zdecydowanie lepiej. Przytargał do łóżka i nawet butelkę rumu obok postawił, na pobudkę. I zasłonił okna jakąś szmatą. I sprowadził, sądząc z miłego oddechu obok, damę do towarzystwa (Jack był dziwnie pewien, że sam pod koniec nocy by już żadnej nie był w stanie podprowadzić... uszczęśliwić, ach, to co innego, mężczyzna, choćby pirat, zawsze gotowy). Poczciwa dusza.  
       Jack wypatoczył się z pościeli, chwycił pierwsze lepsze portki, założył je, właściwie po omacku, wstał, zamrugał i... i coś go zaniepokoiło. Ciemna smuga w polu widzenia, konkretniej, jakby na nosie, ledwie dostrzegalna. Jeżeli ktoś po popijawie nie zadbał (podlec z tej poczciwej duszy), by zmyć mu... barwy bojowe z oczu, jeżeli wczoraj spili się tak, jak nie pamiętał, że się spili, to dzisiaj mógł przypominać... przypominać... jak się nazywało to egzotyczne zwierzątko z czarnymi plamami wokół oczu, o którym mu wspominała Elizabeth? W każdym razie, zapewne wyglądał jak nieboskie stworzenie, choć przecie był stworzeniem jak najbardziej boskim, o czym Pan zaświadczał, zsyłając mu, niczym wróbelkowi pokarm, kolejne statki do obrabowania. Kontur, w każdym razie, należało poprawić. Na nosie żadnych czarnych plam sobie Jack nie życzył.  
      Poprawienie wszakże stawiało go przed decyzją wymagającą męstwa większego niźli starcie z krakenem, kradzież rumu własnemu ojcu albo oszukanie Davy'ego Jonesa. Musiałby wpuścić światło do pomieszczenia. Zdjąć szmatę z okna. Nadal czując huczący niczym najgorszy sztorm ból głowy. Są rodzaje śmierci tak okropne, że nawet ostatni łotr się ich lęka.  
       Cóż, nie było wszakże rady. Jack wypił duszkiem z jedną trzecią butelki dla kurażu i ostrożnie, zamknąwszy oczy, przesunął zasłonę. O pół centymetra. Dama w jego łożu - zdążył o niej zapomnieć, która to właściwie była? - wydała z siebie pomruk protestu i przewróciła się na drugi bok. Pirat otworzył jedno oko. Na milimetr.  
       Jasność go oślepiła i zakłuła niczym cios bagnetem, jeśli nie bardziej. Zniósł to jednak mężnie i po kilkunastu sekundach podniósł powiekę o kolejne milimetry. Tym razem ból przypominał cios kulą armatnią. Jack chciał zrezygnować, potarł nos rękawem, niezgrabnie - ale, rzuciwszy okiem na materiał, teraz całkiem czarny, pojął, że prawdopodobnie kolor ma już i na ustach, i na policzkach, i wszędzie. Zagryzł więc zęby, otworzył drugie oko, pozwolił, zacisnąwszy dłonie, by nie paść trupem od razu, by fala cierpienia przetoczyła się mu przez ciało.  
       Wytrzymał. Przeżył. Oddech się mu wyrównał. Dał nawet radę przeżyć te katusze jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, coraz bardziej rozbudzając damę negocjowalnego afektu, na co wszakże nie zwracał uwagi. Potem, w słabym świetle wpadającym przez na wpół odsłonięte okno (bardziej na wćwierć odsłonięte, Bogiem a prawdą), chwyciwszy ulubione lusterko (należało dawniej do jakiegoś markiza, który to, dureń, postanowił się wyprawić na Karaiby; Jack nauczył go rozsądku w kwestii doboru terenu a celu peregrynacji, lustro należało się mu więc najsłuszniej jako zapłata za nauki, które były zresztą trudne a żmudne, bo imć markiz był tępy jak muł), jęknąwszy dramatycznie na widok katastrofy, jaką miał na twarzy, znalazłszy w biurku potrzebne przybory, jął się wreszcie doprowadzać do porządku.  
       Po jakimś kwadransie, kiedy rzecz już zbliżała się ku końcowi, jął nawet nucić pod nosem. To wreszcie obudziło ostatecznie pannę; tak przynajmniej sądził z nagłego szmeru pościeli i złorzeczeń, jakie go dobiegły. Nie przejął się, póki owych normalnych objawów dnia po hucznym świętowaniu nie przeszył wrzask:  
       — Złodziej! _Dessous_ mi moje ukradł! — po tym francuskim wyrażeniu odgadł, że spędził wczorajszy wieczór w towarzystwie Anny „Hrabianki", twierdzącej, że jest nieślubną córką jakiegoś francuskiego zubożałego szlachciury. — Oddawaj, ty niecnoto, damę odzienia pozbawiać, wstydu nie masz, oddawaj!  
       Z temi słowy skoczyła mu do nóg. A właściwie wyżej, do, powiedzmy, pasa. Jack odruchowo jął bronić swej męskości, przy okazji zobaczywszy wreszcie, co też wdział na swe wdzięki. I zamierając, a potem z krzykiem i ochoczo wspomagając Annę w rozdziewaniu siebie. Wiele piracka brać może wybaczyć – ale różowymi serduszkami na bieliźnie nie chciał jej akurat cierpliwości próbować.


	2. Ozdoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Alumfelgi z ffnetu. Miało być o sławetnej kości renifera.

  
      — Śliczną masz tę kostkę z renifera — mruknął kiedyś zgryźliwie Barbossa w kierunku Sparrowa.  
       Nie znosił stylu Jacka. Był on niechlujny, kobiecy i zaczepiał o wszystkie możliwe wystające przedmioty lub szorstkie powierzchnie. Niepraktyczny. Prawdziwy pirat nie obwiesza się świecidełkami jak córka kupca bławatnego, który właśnie kupił szlachectwo! Prawdziwy pirat takie błyskotki przepija!  
       Zagadnięty rzucił mu to swoje szelmowskie spojrzenie.  
       — Dziękuję ci bardzo, nie wiedziałem, że masz na mnie tak pilne baczenie, prawdziwy przyjaciel z ciebie, Hektorze – ale to nie jest kość renifera. To maleńka kość z kostki tura.     Mój przodek dostał ją od Jana z Kolna, w zamian za pomoc w walce z samym krakenem – no, właściwie, to raczej ucieczka była, nie walka…  
       — Za pomoc dostał kość? Skąpy ten…  
       — Skądże! Dostał małego tura, którego tamci wieźli, by go okazać wodzom zamorskich lądów. Przodek nazwał tura Rex, po królewsku i jak zwierzę zdechło, kazał je wypchać… Niestety, sława naszego rodu podupadła od tamtego czasu, tura nam rozkradły jakieś podłe wyrzutki ludzkości – i jeno kosteczka się mi ostała. Ale noszę ją z sobą wszędzie, na pamiątkę tamtej dawnej pięknej przyjaźni — trajkocząc to, Jack wreszcie się obejrzał na rozmówcę i zamarł. — Ej, ejże! Hektor! Gdzie jesteś? No… ej, nie mów, że mi nie wierzysz!


	3. Ptasie radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przecież masz jeszcze drobiazg do crackowatego promptu A. Kraken/Papuga.

Nieśmiertelna Małpa miała imię – Fizia – a papuga, którą wszyscy zwali papugą, nazywała się Stella. Ludzi traktowały jak przygłupów. Takich, co to się ich znosi z musu zwanego przemocą.  
      Skoro ci irytujący mężczyźni zajęci byli skarbami, walką, niszczeniem mienia, damy, znalazłszy cichy kącik, mogły spokojnie poplotkować.  
      — Żal mi Pietro — westchnęła Fizia. — Kraken, ale porządny chłop był.  
      Stella pokiwała łebkiem smętnie.  
      — Podkochiwałam się w nim, wiesz? Prawdziwy dżentelmen. Temu draniowi, który mnie zawsze traktował jak idiotkę i gładził pod dziobem, a wiesz, jakie to nieprzyjemne – czy ten facet mój kochaś, żeby mnie dotykać? chwacko urwał nogę. Dzisiaj nie robią już takich mężczyzn.


	4. Bryza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane: http://tamitw.deviantart.com/art/Elizabeth-Swann-386821234

Wachlarz jest bronią, wiadomością, kieszonkową kryjówką, dziełem sztuki. Mój, myślała Elizabeth, też klatką, jak maniery, obowiązki, gorsety, ciężka biżuteria – nierozłączne detale, starannie dobierane, by pasowały.  
       Pasować. Sztuka dobrego życia, mówili. Kłamstwo, nuda, martwota, syczał głos w duszy kobiety; sztuka marnowania życia. Droga bycia letnim, jak powiew wachlarza.  
       A przecież Elizabeth nosiła wachlarze pięknie, dumna i tajemnicza, chowająca uczucia pod skromnym, taktownym uśmiechem, pod lekkim ruchem nadgarstka: wachlarz dotykał ust, skrywając zęby, wstrzymując nieodpowiednie słowa i pomysły.  
       Rozważania zza jedwabnych, złotych kurtyn (taki ładny obrazek: ta miła dama, przystojny mężczyzna, zadbany ogród, pies i ptaszek w klatce) należały tylko do niej.


	5. (Ko)Repetycje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Rozamundy. Promptem był obrazek: imfunny.net/show-image/?img=/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Captain-Captain-Jack-Sparrow.jpg

      — To jest najgłupszy pomysł tysiąclecia — oznajmił grobowym głosem Hector.  
      Jack zbył go machnięciem dłoni. Znudzone straże przeszły ulicą, nawet nie rozglądając się na boki; blask pochodni minął piratów o dobre kilka kroków.  
      — Nie spodziewają się napadu tutaj — odparł Sparrow. — To absolutnie bezpieczne.  
      — To nie jest napad — przypomniał ponuro Barbossa. — W trakcie napadu zdobywa się pieniądze. Ty je wydałeś.  
      — Przekupstwo. Włamanie. Sfałszowanie oficjalnych dokumentów – och, daj spokój, Hectorze, to znacznie lepsze niż zwykła dniówka. Co się stało z twoją fantazją, stary?  
      — Poleruje „Perłę" i łata żagle, bo przez twoją fanfaronadę na pewno znowu zabraknie na wymiany, naprawę i remonty! — syknął Barbossa.  
      — „Perła" się nie psuje. To czarodziejka, nie okręt, pamiętasz? — szepnął marzycielsko Jack, po czym szarpnął go za rękaw. — No, dobra, ten wielbiciel panienek z „Czarnej Mańki" wreszcie wychodzi, teraz my!  
     Cichutko, gładziutko prześlizgnęli się pod budynek drukarni. Równie bezproblemowo dostali się do środka, jedna z okiennic była wypaczona przez lata. W biurze właściciela znaleźli wzór listu gończego za Sparrowem.  
      — Dodają mi lat. I ocenzurowali moje ozdoby! — poskarżył się jękliwie kapitan.  
      Hector zdzielił go w łeb, nie do końca żartobliwie.  
      — Dodali ci też urody. Cicho bądź, tutaj jednak są ludzie…  
      — Strażnik wyszedł do „Mańki" — przypomniał Jack. — Ale dobra, kończymy. Masz duplikat?  
      Barbossa z ulgą przytaknął, po czym wyciągnął z taszczonego wora wielki, ciężki metalowy poprawiony wzór listu gończego. Z olbrzymim napisem „kapitan" przed nazwiskiem Sparrow.  
      — Dodam — mruczał Jack, pochylony nad dokumentami — że to ma być na czerwono, niech ich królewskie moście płacą…  
      Barbossa westchnął.  
      — Czy to jest powód, dla którego nie wypłaciłeś w tym miesiącu załodze jej… udziału? — wskazał na odlew.  
      Drugi mężczyzna potaknął nieuważnie.  
      — Jeśli nie poskromisz ego, to chyba będę musiał przejąć dowodzenie — zauważył Hector.  
      To zwróciło uwagę kapitana.  
      — Po moim trupie. Albo i wtedy nie — oznajmił, błyskając zębami w cokolwiek dzikim uśmiechu.  
      — Wiem. — Uśmiech Barbossy był za to zdecydowanie melancholijny. — Wiem, Jack, stary druhu, wiem.


	6. Głupota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane przez świetną serię: http://archiveofourown.org/series/23801
> 
> A właściwie drabble o Barbossie.

Jeśli Hector miałby opisać swój stosunek do Czarnobrodego jednym słowem, byłoby to: dureń. W wersji nieco dłuższej: ogłupiał na stare lata.  
       Owszem, dar życia od fontanny nie był szczerozłotą klątwą. Wracał młodość, nie karał obojętnością nieśmiertelności. Jeśli jednak wszystkie wypadki ostatnich lat nauczyły czegoś Barbossę, to tego, iż magia nigdy nie daje nic za darmo i nigdy nie jest tym, na co wygląda. Jeśli ktoś sądził inaczej, był kretynem, takim samym, jak dawniej Hector.  
       Ale już najdziwniejszym się w końcu okazało, iż jedyną osobą, która też zrozumiała zatrutą naturę magii, był tamten fanatyczny kiep, hiszpański szlachetka, głupiec, jak wszyscy pozostali. 


End file.
